Tutor
by yuiitsu.-.amai
Summary: Sakura needs tutor for math...badly. But what happens when things don't go the way they were planned? Find out as Sakura finds her guardian angel.


Tutor

Tutor.

Alright guys my second fic! My first ones "So when do you know it's love?" so check that out and this one is about me entirely, no stealing, no copying this was my dream that I had a few days ago…it's pretty awkward but it's cool just had to fix a few tiny problems and yep. If you enjoyed the first chapter just review so I know to write more if I get 3 reviews I'll keep writing and the reviews have to be promising of course Criticism is loved but only when placed in a nice manner.

So here's Chappie one to "Tutor." Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…sadly.

Sakura! Sakura! The blonde girl yelled as she banged her fists against her pink haired friends' door, now getting frustrated. Ino Yamanaka had decided to help her pink haired friend out by finding her a tutor for she was doing poorly in math. Ino had finally found the perfect tutor for her friend Sakura and so she had run over to her house to tell her about it.

Sakura Haruno was a 14 year old girl; she had emerald green eyes and had pale light skin. Sakura was in her room listening to Three day's Grace, she herd bangs on her door but decided to ignore it for she knew exactly who it was, her friend Ino. Sakura wasn't going to open up just so she could be lectured about her poor grade in math she had got the other day, no way. But she decided to go against her will, after all Ino has been trying to help her find a tutor and if she was in her situation she would have opened up. Sakura turned off her music and walked to her door as she flung the door open a blonde girl fell to the floor flat on her face. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh as she helped up her blonde friend.

"Sakura…" started Ino as she balanced herself. But Sakura cut her off.

"Look Ino if this is another one of your boring lectures about my math grade…skip it alright I'm not in the mood."

"No it's not that." Stated Ino while shaking her head. "I've actually decided to find you a tutor and this is the PERFE-"

"Tutor?!" questioned Sakura as she cut off Ino.

"Yep." Replied Ino.

"Hm…and who's going to talk to my mother about it?" started Sakura.

"Ugh…fine I'll talk to your mother, and don't worry it's NOT a guy tutor so your mother won't spaz." Said Ino in a no it all voice as if she already knew Sakura's Kaa-san's conditions.

Sakura's mother (Tsunade) was a single mother, her husband had left her a few days after Sakura was born and from that day on Sakura was all Tsunade's responsibility. Despite all these problems Tsunade never showed any lack of affection towards Sakura. Sakura never felt the absence of her father at all for her mother's love was big enough for her. Sakura did grow up like any other child would…but there was one condition she was NOT allowed to date. Nope not at all, after the rough life Tsunade went through because of a guy she knew she didn't want Sakura to go through that pain at all. She wanted the BEST for her daughter and she never wanted to see tears in her daughter's eyes because of a guy…ever.

Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered the Ino's last encounter about a tutor with Tsunade. Tsunade had resembled the color of a tomato and moments later she started lecturing Ino, Ino had forgiven Tsunade but always remained cautious to what she said in her presence.

Ino quickly ran down the steps and hurried off into the garden where she knew she would find Tsunade, and yes she was there. But when Ino got there a visitor was talking to Tsunade and from what Ino could see she seemed to know the person as well. It was the tutor! Apparently the tutor was the Haruno's new neighbors and the 2 ladies were getting along pretty well much to Ino's relief.

"Ahem…Hello Mrs. Haruno and Mrs. Kurenai." Said Ino in a shaky voice…obviously she was quite nervous.

"Well hello there Ino." Said Tsunade in a sweet voice. "Kurenai here tells me you've decided to help out Sakura by finding her a tutor."

"Uh…yes Mrs. Haruno that's exactly what I have come here to talk discuss with you." Said Ino in an even more nervous voice.

Tsunade smiled at the petite blonde and nodded her head, "Don't worry Ino, Kurenai has already talked to me about it and its fine."

Ino more then glad of the fact that she didn't have to do much in this event happily skipped over to Sakura.

Sakura stared at Ino with a puzzled look on her face but immediately knew the answer as a glowing smile surfaced Ino's pale face. Sakura and Ino jumped up and down in excitement now that Sakura was going to get better in math she would be able to do more after school activities and maybe her mom will finally let her go to a sleep over.

Sure Sakura was happy, why wouldn't she be? Her mother had finally agreed to something that Sakura had decided to do without her having to convince her. But what she didn't know is how much trouble this will cause her. She has no idea…what or who is waiting for her on the inside of Kurenai's house. Sakura will soon experience the wildest adventure of her life. She will soon meet her guardian angel.

Ah I'm sorry that sucked but I promise you the next few chapters shall be much better! Please review guys remember just 3 reviews and it can even be from the same person! Just as long as I get 3 and plus I promise you much more from this and I shall try my hardest to keep everyone in character. And I almost forgot to tell you when she DOES meet her guardian she won't be too happy about it at all as a matter of fact she shall have arguments with god, and guess who enters Sakura's mind again…that's right her Inner. (I love Sakura's inner she's so annoyingly funny.) Alright I'll stop talking because I know people hate to read these things from the author. Keep reviewing once again.

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


End file.
